All This Time
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Amelia Pond was only thirteen years old when she was sent to a psychiatric ward at Royal Hope Hospital because of her belief in her imaginary friend called 'the Doctor'. Someone who promised her that he would come back. More inside... Ten/Amy.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or the character of Amelia "Amy" Pond and never will. But a girl can dream, can't she?

**Summary: **Amelia Pond was only thirteen years old when she was sent to a psychiatric ward at Royal Hope Hospital because of her belief in her imaginary friend called 'the Doctor'. Someone who promised her that he would come back. Now at age nineteen, Amelia or now called Amy is finally able to get out that hell hole. However, she didn't expect to get stuck on the moon along with one of her only friends in the hospital, Martha Jones. And in an unexpected turn of events, she meets the Doctor again but it's not the Doctor that she fell hopelessly in love with. How will she react to seeing him for the first time in twelve years? What will happen when the Doctor invites her to travel with him? And what will be the consequences of her saying yes especially since this isn't the Doctor she's supposed to travel with?

**Author's Note:** This story idea came to me randomly during my Spring Break and I totally forgot about it until today and I decided to post it to see if anyone was interested in me writing this fanfic. The rest of this story is set in S3 of Doctor Who but the prologue is set twelve years before that season starts. Oh and in this story, Rory doesn't exist so sorry to the Rory fans and the Rory/Amy fans. I love odd couples and one of them is the Tenth Doctor and Amy Pond. I blame it on all those Ten/Amy videos I've watched on YouTube. So that will be the main pairing of this story...eventually though since he's still getting over Rose and everything. Anyway, sorry that it's short but it is a prologue. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"How is she doing?"<p>

"Not good."

"Keeps on calling for that imaginary friend of hers. The Doctor she calls him."

"Doctor Who?"

"I don't know. That's all she ever says... over and over again."

"And she keeps on saying he's real... kids at school, at least the ones who we talked to, called her insane and crazy. Insane and crazy Amelia Pond they say."

"Her aunt Sharon says she wasn't always like this. It started when she was seven and moved to England. Ever since then, she would talk about the Doctor constantly until her aunt had enough and sent her here." There was a sigh, a sad one, "It's so sad..."

Little Amelia Pond wrapped her arms around herself as she pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Her body was shaking uncontrollably with hot tears filling her eyes and slipped down her pale face. She could hear the doctors talking about her outside of her curtain. The things they said weren't anything new but that didn't mean they didn't hurt any less than when she heard them the first time.

She wasn't insane. The Doctor was real. He was and he would save her. Take her away from this awful place. This is what she kept telling herself. She prayed to Santa every night and he still never came. But she wasn't going to lose hope. He would come for her. Sooner or later.

"Please...Doctor..." She whispered. "Save me. You promised you would come back. You promised. YOU PROMISED!" She screamed and started to try to get out of her restraints. They had put them on the last time she freaked out like this. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" She was screaming loudly, so loud that it sounded like she was screeching.

The white curtain flew open and Doctor Stoker, who was the first person she met at the Royal Hope Hospital, appeared with a sedative in his hand.

"NO!" She screamed at the sight of it. "PLEASE!"

But no amount of pleading stopped him and he stuck her in the arm with it. Her entire body went limp immediately and her eyes fluttered shut as she fell into a deep sleep, dreams of the Doctor saving her and taking her away in his little blue box.


End file.
